A wireless channel sounder is a device for measuring wireless channel related parameters such as complex impulse response, path loss, received signal strength (RSS), excess delay, or root-mean-square (RMS) delay spread, Doppler spread, fade rate, angle of arrival (AoA) and/or angle of departure (AoD), and the like, as experienced by a user equipment or base station. In one implementation, a wireless channel sounder may utilize a directional antenna. For instance, to measure AoA using a directional antenna, the antenna may be turned in incremental steps to measure the RSS. The AoA is recorded where the RSS is at a maximum. While this solution is inexpensive, it is a relatively slow measurement technique.